Living The Magical Life
by The-Asgardian-Writer
Summary: What happens when three British men accidentally create a family by hanging out during the countdown for Avengers: Infinity War? A FanFiction is born. Check out different One-Shots with Doctor Strange and Loki taking care of their adopted son, Peter Parker/Spider-Man! (Created on the FanFiction app)
1. Scenario 1

**(A/N): Hey everyone! Yeah, another Fanfiction, lol! X) There was this picture on Pinterest making a joke on how Tom Hiddleston, Benedict C., (Don't want to spell the last name wrong, lol) and Tom Holland was looking like a family when they hanged out during the countdown for Avengers: Infinity War. I thought it was pretty adorable, so here I am with my first gay couple fanfic! I hope you all enjoy! X)**

Peter pulls on his backpack and jogs out his bedroom towards the stairwell to slide down the railing. He drops down with ease and walks into the kitchen, seeing a breakfast almost fully prepared at the dinner table. He reaches over to grab a waffle, but a living, red cape smacks his hand.

"Hey!" Peter whined as he pulled back his hand to shake off the pain.

The cape raised the edge of itself and shook it as if it shook a finger at him.

Peter looks over at a man cooking at the oven. "Dad." He called.

"You haven't eaten a full breakfast since last week. I've noticed your English grade dropped by five points because you got a C on a quiz." The man said before turning around with a raised eyebrow.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Come on. It's just a B for now. I got it."

The man tilted his head before snapping his fingers, instantly teleporting Peter into a chair at the table with a fork and knife in hand. Peter rolled his head around from the instant movement before recovering himself.

"Eat." The man demanded.

"You can't force the child to eat, Stephen." Says another man as he appeared in a aura of green light beside the man who was cooking.

Stephen turns to him. "Ever since that project in Science, he's allowed himself to loose points in English. He now has a B in that class."

"...It's just an eighty-nine." Peter mumbled, looking down at his already prepared plate.

Both men glanced over at Peter as the red cape wrapped itself around Stephen. Peter looked up to see if they were looking at him before returning his eyes back on his plate.

Stephen turns to the man beside him. "Ground him from going out as Spider-Man until he fixes that grade?"

"Peter will find a way to get out unless you have a spell for that?"

Stephen lets out an irritated sigh. "Loki."

Loki grins. "He's only a point away from the A. Let him work on it himself. And if he fails at doing so, then I will create the barrier against the suit."

Stephen stares at Loki for little while longer before turning back to Peter who was already staring at him. "...Alright. He has a week."

Peter gleams. "Thanks, Dads! I got to go now!"

Peter picks up one of the waffles off his plate before running out the room. Though, Loki stops him with a spin of his finger, pulling Peter back into the room by his backpack. Peter looks back at his Dads and grins.

"What?" He asked.

"...Take your father's breakfast. He'll blabber at me all morning about it." Loki answered.

"Oh, yeah." Peter agreed before rushing to the cabinets to grab a container. Then, he rushed over to his plate and pour his breakfast in the container. Peter closes it and dashes out the house. "See ya later!"

Loki and Stephen stared at the doorway as they heard the front door click closed.

"Kids." Stephen sighed.

"You agreed." Loki smirked.

They look at one another before Loki walked away.

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Thanks!**


	2. Scenario 2

**(A/N): Whoo! New Scenario! Also, thank you all so much for the support of this fanfic. I honestly didn't think you guys would be interested in it, but now I see I was wrong, lol!**

"Okay. Why again can't I touch anything or learn any magic?" Peter asked as he roamed the sanctum's library, engaged with all the vases and magical equipment framed, cased, or displayed.

"It's _sorcery_ , Peter." Stephen answered as he read a dusty book.

" _Spells_ , Peter." Loki answered, simultaneously while cleaning a few swords in a glass case.

They glanced at one another as Peter watched. Stephen sighs as he turned his eyes back onto his book as he closed it.

"The reason why you can't touch anything is because I don't want you to touch anything. Now, as for learning magic…your father and I don't think your ready." Stephen explained as he placed the book back into bookshelf before facing Peter.

"I'm ready! It doesn't seem that hard." Peter replied as he stepped up to him.

"I did start at an age younger that Peter, Stephen." Loki included.

Stephen rolls his eyes at Loki. "Aren't you supposed to be helping me?" He spat.

Loki only smirks at the sword he was cleaning with a cloth.

"Dad." Peter called, making Stephen look back at him.

Stephen looked back at his son, seeing him look upset as ever.

"You don't just master magic after a few months. You learn more as you improve. Learning it is the simple part, but you can never learn every spell at once." Stephen explained as he moved Peter aside to avoid his expression. "Also, you have more responsibility with _Spiderman_."

Peter followed him. "Yeah, but with magic I could be: _The Magical Spiderman_!"

Stephen sighs again, annoyingly with a roll of his eyes. "No, Peter."

" _The Magic Spider_ would've had a better ring to it." Loki added as he finished cleaning the swords and closed the case. " _The Magical Spiderman_ is quite a mouthful."

Peter smiles at Loki as Stephen glared at him. Loki tosses the cloth into the air, making it disappear within a second before leaving the room through a shine of green light.

Peter looks back at his other Dad, as he as well disappeared.

"Dad?" Peter called, beginning to search for him.

"I'm not teaching you magic, Peter. For the last time." Stephen answered from another room to the left of Peter.

Peter steps into room, finding himself not in another part of the library, but in his bedroom. He sighs as he walked over to his bed and landed face first into it.

Suddenly, he heard something heavy drop onto his bed. He sits up and finds a dusty, old brown book filled with many pages. Peter sets it into his lap and found a note on the first page:

 _Please keep this hidden or I won't help you when your father finds it in your chamber. Sometime next week, I will teach you properly. Also, don't destroy the sanctum when practicing, please?_

\- _The Better Father_

Peter smiles at the note before turning to the first page of spells.

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Thanks!**


	3. Author's Note 1

**(A/N): Hey, everyone!**

I need your help! For the pass week, I have been trying to put in a scenario, but every time I got into it, I felt like it was pretty bad or cheesy...

So, Reader's Request! Does anyone have one they want me to type up?

PM me or Write it in the comments! See ya soon!

 **(A/N):** **Have you guys seen the Spiderman: Far From Home trailer?**


	4. Scenario 3: Part One

**(A/N): You requested and I responded! Here's the first request!**

Scenario Requested By: wolfimus prime

 _I have an scenario-_  
 _Can we talk about Peter meeting loki other sons! Like his six legged horse Sleipnir! Or maybe Loki takes Peter to asgard with out strange knowing!_

Response: The moment I read this request, I already expected this scenario to actually have a few more parts, lol! So, this scenario won't be over just yet! Hope you enjoy the first part!

* * *

 **Part One**

"Oh, dear." Loki sighs. "It's Peter's birthday today."

"You know what he wants, Loki." Stephen responded before taking a sip of his hot tea.

The men were sitting in the living room of their home, reading spell books during an early morning. It was their son's birthday. Peter was turning sixteen and they already knew what he wanted most in the world.

"I'm still amazed he wants it more than practicing spells." Stephen continued.

"Asgard can be…fulfilling to others." Loki replied, smirking.

"I can see that."

"I still think –"

Stephen looks away from his book. "You are not taking Peter to Asgard." He demanded. "You already have Stark wishing for his chance."

Loki looked away from his own book and focused on Stephen.

"We can give Peter another set of blocks. He seems to really enjoy those with Ned." Stephen continued.

Suddenly, their birthday boy comes running down the stairs and jumps onto the couch between them with a big smile on his face.

"I'm so happy to be turning sixteen." Peter says.

"Do you already have plans for today?" Stephen asked; he takes another sip of his tea.

"No. Ned texted me, but he said he had to see some family in Washington for the weekend. So, we're just going to video chat tonight." Peter answered as he glanced at Loki's spell book. "What? Are you guys taking me somewhere?"

Loki and Stephen glanced at one another again. Peter just tried to bring up Asgard.

"Actually, I am." Loki answered, eyes still on Stephen who began to glare. "I'm taking you to the store. Whatever block set you want, I will purchase it for you."

"Oh, come on!" Peter responded, standing up in front of his parents. "You both know I want to go to Asgard! I've been asking since you adopted me!"

"I know that, Peter. But, it's just not safe." Stephen replied.

"You both will be there, so I don't have to worry!" Peter defends.

Stephen irritably sighs.

"Peter –"

"Why don't I take you to the store before some kid takes the block set you actually want, yes?" Loki interrupted, standing up from his seat.

"I agree with Loki, Peter. You're sort of picky about the blocks you would like to work on." Stephen added before taking a sip of tea.

Peter takes another look at his parents before sighing.

"Alright." He says.

"We'll be back shortly." Loki says to Stephen before snapping his fingers and teleporting him and Peter at an empty road in the middle of nowhere.

Peter looks around. "Where are we?" He asked as he blocked his face from a quick breeze of sand coming at him.

"Why would I open the Bifrost in the middle of the living room?" Loki answered before looking over his shoulder to smile at his son.

"Bifrost?" Peter asked.

"You'll see."

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Thanks!**


	5. Wattpad Announcement

**(A/N): Not a chapter! Just a big announcement!**

I have put this announcement on most of my fanfics, but this is **NOT** an announcement about taking my fanfics to Wattpad.

I have my own books on Wattpad! ( Ashlin_Port)

If you are interested in reading about my OCs, come check out my profile! The books are ongoing and I hope you all enjoy them. You can leave me tons of feedback there as well and I normally post within one or two weeks tops because I want every chapter to be just right! It's a big step in the future I want, so I will be so happy if you guys check out my Wattpad profile! See ya there and love you all!

 **(A/N): Comment & Review! Thanks!**


	6. Scenario 3: Part Two

**(A/N): Enjoy the next part!**

"You're going to get in so much trouble for this!" Peter laughed, amazed with Asgard's famous rainbow bridge.

"I'm surprised Stephen isn't already here." Loki responded, making sure Peter doesn't slip off the side of the bridge. "We keep this between you and me, got it?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Peter was barely listening to Loki anymore. He couldn't keep his eyes off the kingdom.

* * *

After taking the long route towards the palace, making sure Peter sees everything about his Dad's hometown, Loki presented the throne.

Peter hesitated. "Can I sit in it?" He asked, already touching one of the arm rests.

Loki grins. "As long as you're not seen." He answered.

Peter hurries onto the throne. He wiggles in the large chair, trying to find the right position to show off his kingly posture. Then, he realized his feet wasn't touching the floor. Loki covers a laugh by looking in a direction other than his son. He tried his best to cover it, but Peter already knew he embarrassed himself and quickly slid off the throne.

Loki focused his eyes back on Peter, smiling.

"Come with me, I would like for you to meet someone." He says before walking towards a large porch on to the left side of the throne room, leading to the training grounds.

There were plenty of Asgardian royal guards practicing their combat skills. There was sword practice, mace practice, etc. Though, Loki took Peter towards horse riding practice towards the end of the training grounds. He leads his son towards the barn with at least 20 horses sitting within, making sure the hot sun was shining nowhere near them.

Loki opens the barn door and allows Peter to walk in first.

"Are you taking me horseback riding?" Peter asked as he rubbed one of the horses' nose.

"No, but I would like you to meet my horse." Loki answered as he closed the door and walked passed Peter to show him the way.

They continued walking further into the barn until they found a large door. Loki grabs onto the handle and faces Peter with a smirk upon his face.

"Peter, I would like you to meet Sleipnir, the eight-legged and royal steed." He says before opening the door.

Inside was a large, white horse with white hair resting on a big red cushion with hay covering the rest of the ground. There was only a single window behind the horse with just enough sun to lay over his back.

"An _eight-legged horse_?" Peter repeated. "How did that happen?"

Loki hesitated.

"Long story." He answered.

Peter continued to stare at the sleeping horse while his father looked at him.

"You can say hello, Peter." Loki continued.

Peter took a glance at Loki before stepping into the room, cautiously. Once he was close enough to pet the horse's mane, he dropped down on one knee and began to pet it.

Instantly, Sleipnir woke up, huffed, and slowly raised its head to look at Peter. Peter froze the moment he made eye contact with the horse.

"Don't worry, Sleipnir. He's my son." Loki says.

Sleipnir huffs again before leaning close to Peter to sniff his hair.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Peter asked.

"A boy."

"Do you two understand that time is faster in space?" Shouted a voice moving closer towards the back of Loki.

Loki spun around and found Stephen flying out of a portal towards him.

"You're been gone for most of the day. You didn't think I would notice, Loki?"

"But it took you how long to notice?" Loki answered, grinning.

Stephen frowned at him as Peter stepped up beside Loki.

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Also, check out my Wattpad: Ashlin_Port**


	7. Scenario 3: Part Three

**(A/N): Sorry for the long wait, everyone! I wanted to complete one of my other fanfics, "Thanks", for it to be my first completed fanfic. I had a few chapters, so I had decided to just finish out the last few chapters. But now, I'm back to working on the rest of my fanfics. I missed you all! Now: You requested and I responded! Here's the second request!**

Scenario Requested By: Guest

 _I'm making this scenario because I need more badass protective Peter Parker Fics. I love it when heroes and anti-heroes are protective of him but I need him to be saving one of them too. So I don't know,_ Dr _Strange gets kidnapped by a villain who needs his abilities and is helpless and Loki can't do anything due to injuries then Peter comes in and manages to get Loki to safety before going after Stephen. A bit of hurt and comfort too_ please _._

Response: After reading over the last request and yours, I knew how Scenario #3 was going to turn out. I made sure to make notes and research just so I could make it perfect. I have chosen a villian I haven't known beforehand, so when the villian is introduced in story, I hope you readers don't mind on making sure this said villian is correct. If I've missed anything or wrote something wrong about said villian, lol, feel free to pm me!

* * *

 **Part Three**

"I told you and we both agreed _not_ _to take Peter to Asgard_." Stephen said to Loki while the portal he came from closed behind him. "You know it's dangerous."

"So, introducing him to a horse is dangerous?" Loki mocked with a tilt of his head.

Stephen sighs before rolling his eyes over to Peter. His son flinched when he did.

"You should know better not to use your father against me." Stephen says, making Peter look down at his feet.

Loki and Peter were both quiet as Stephen sighed again. It wasn't much Stephen could due since his husband was already in Asgard giving Peter the best birthday he ever had. All they needed now was a cake with a lit candle on top of it to call it a day. Loki just wanted to make his son happy and Stephen wanted to make sure he was safe as well, and he was.

"Just next time, at least get the boy his blocks too." Stephen muttered as he focused his eyes on Loki. Then, he turns to Peter and ruffles up his hair. "Happy Birthday."

Peter smiled while trying to fix his hair back.

"Thanks, Dad." He responded.

Suddenly, Stephen shook his head and dropped to his knee. He started to hold onto his head, beginning to groan.

"Dad?" Peter called, stepping towards him. Stephen raised a hand at him.

"Stephen, what's wrong?" Loki asked while laying a hand on his shoulder.

"S-someone is trying…t-to take control of me." Stephen stuttered as he tried to get back onto his feet.

"Who?" Peter asked.

Stephen grabs hold of Loki's wrist and twisted it. Loki yelled out his pain before Stephen tossed him into the door behind him.

"Dad!" Peter said to Loki before running to him. He looks back at Stephen, watching him get to his feet.

Stephen glared at his family before releasing a mischievous grin.

" _I got him!_ " Stephen laughs before shaking his head again. Though, it wasn't Stephen's voice.

"Yandroth!" Stephen bellowed.

" _It's been a long time, but I've finally gotten hold of your body!_ " Yandroth replied through Stephen's mouth.

"What do you want with me?"

" _I need you. Your magic. Though, the only way for that to work was to get inside your mind, but I can see I can only get through to you physically. You're quite the fighter._ "

Stephen looked at Loki.

"Loki, get Peter out of here!" Stephen demanded.

Loki was about to grab hold of Peter's wrist when Stephen raised his hand towards Loki. An energy force around Loki kept him from moving as it tighten around him. Loki groaned.

" _Ah, Loki. Shocking to see you with Doctor Strange. Have you decided to be with the heroes?_ "

Loki couldn't respond as Stephen waved his hand. Loki was tossed across the barn, crashing into a wall covered in saddles. Peter was frightened, quickly getting back to his feet as he watched Stephen harm Loki.

"Doc! What are you doing?" Peter yelled at Stephen.

The sorcerer looked at Peter with a worried expression, knowing he just grabbed Yandroth's attention. Stephen shifted his hand again, making Peter grab hold of his throat and raising him into the hair.

"D-dad!" Peter coughed, getting choked.

Suddenly, Stephen's cloak began to tickle his master's nose, making him drop Peter to the floor.

"Hey!" Stephen laughed, but tied to quickly stop himself. "What are you doing?"

" _What is the meaning of this?_ " Yandroth asked as well.

The two minds worked at trying to keep the cloak from tickling Stephen's nose as Peter coughed and wheezed from being choked. Loki had finally recovered from Yandroth's attacks and watched his husband fight an inanimate object from tickling his nose. He nearly smiled until he saw Peter in pain and rushed to his side.

"Peter, are you alright?" He asked as he helped his son up while checking his neck.

"Yeah. What's wrong with Doc?" Peter coughed.

"He's being possessed by an alien named Yandroth." Loki explained as he watched his husband act like a fool. He looks back at Peter. "I need to get you out of here."

"I can help."

"No. If I let you stay, Stephen will have a full reason why Asgard was _not_ the best birthday present. This is my doing. We'll be alright."

Loki snaps his fingers, opening a portal to the Sanctum back in New York.

"Hurry in." He says and Peter listens.

Peter turns back to his parents and stares at Stephen still fighting his cloak. Though, Stephen finally grabbed hold of it and tossed it away.

" _THAT'S ENOUGH!_ " Yandroth bellowed before noticing Loki and Peter.

Stephen raised his hand again and an energy force grabbed Loki by the throat.

"Dad!" Peter shouted while trying to reach for Loki, but the portal closed.

 **(A/N): Comment and Review! Also, check out my Wattpad! ( ashlinport) Thanks!**


End file.
